


Please, Counselor

by ordinaryorbit



Series: Counselor Carisi [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: ADA Carisi, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Professor Barba, Suit Kink, poem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryorbit/pseuds/ordinaryorbit
Summary: Rafael waits up for Sonny.  A follow-up of sorts to "Yes, Counselor."
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Counselor Carisi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755133
Kudos: 25





	Please, Counselor

Rafael lies half-awake in the inky dark of night,  
bare skin cool against fine bedding in a snowy shade of white.  
Office hours and scheduled lectures define a professor’s daily toil,  
So there’s no longer any need to burn the proverbial midnight oil.  
  
Except now the baton’s been passed over to Sonny's keen possession,  
and Rafael's boyfriend stays up late in search of caselaw and confession.  
Sonny creeps in from preparing for his upcoming proceedings,  
and his bright eyes light up the dark at Rafael’s drowsy greeting.   
  
Sonny moves to unbutton his new pin-striped vest,  
but Rafael holds up a hand to keep him fully-dressed.  
“Leave the suit,” he demands. “I want to feel it against my skin.”  
“Oh is that how it’s gonna be? Then I think tonight we both win.”  
  
Lips claim lips with electric sensation,  
while wool scratches soft skin in a pleasing abrasion.  
And fingers breach snug walls in search of sweet heat,  
bringing jolts of pleasure where the synapses meet.  
  
A hastily drawn zipper is the only divestment,  
that Sonny makes of his charcoal-gray three-piece investment.  
Rafael clings tight to the jacket’s lapels,  
pondering methods of stain removal and dry cleaning bills.  
  
But all fabric care thoughts are thrown to the wind,  
when the first measured thrust reaches deep down within.  
The tactile pleasures increase round by round,  
not just on the inside but also the surround.  
  
The grate of the zipper scrapes sensitive thighs,  
such that Rafael lets out a series of whines.  
The stiff starch of the dress shirt rubs his throbbing cock rough,  
in a way that is close but yet not quite enough.  
  
Pleas for the use of a hand, or just a bit more,  
are ignored for the moment, save a thrust to his core.  
Rafael is told that he knows the words he should use,  
if he wants to come sometime before the dawn’s hues.  
  
“Please, Counselor,” he lets out after first staying mum.  
“Please, Counselor, please. Please make me cum.”  
That is all that is needed for a warm, calloused hand,  
to grip him with a surety well-practiced and planned.  
  
He reaches his peak and then begins to spew.  
As Rafael empties himself, Sonny fills him anew.  
The wool is surely ruined, but it’s a small thing to miss,  
for such a transcendent moment of earth-shattering bliss.  
  
There are more suits to buy, and there are more nights to rest,  
but each moment spent in union is indisputably the best.  
From the primal, the dirty, the cum dripping out his ass,  
to the lofty, the tender, the endearments that they pass.  
  
It all makes up components of the love that they share,  
the sanctity of their sweat and the allure of their care.  
And though Sonny tells him not to wait up - to claim his twenty years’ worth of rightful sleep,  
Rafael wants nothing more than to hold his love tight and take him in deep.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the downward spiral of my work-from-home productivity results in Barisi poetry.


End file.
